


Он и она    —            ориджинал

by joeysclerosis



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis





	Он и она    —            ориджинал

Они сидели рядом друг с другом. Между ними не было ни миллиметра расстояния, не считая слоев одежды: его синей рубашки и ее черного свитера. Они сидели на диване молча, телевизор был выключен, но они смотрели примерно в одну точку, куда-то сквозь и телевизор, и стены. Мысли в их головах тоже были одинаковые, однако, это их отныне не роднило. Ее заполняла усталость, отрешенность и желание уйти, он думал о том же самом, но оба не двигались.  
Внезапно что-то зашевелилось в ее воспоминаниях, и стало как-то пронзительно больно. Она вспомнила, как впервые увидела его: слабое любопытство, потом стало очень смешно. Он всегда любил ее смешить, с самого первого дня, что они познакомились.

Он вспоминал прогулки с ней, желание вернуться на крыльцо ее дома, когда он только пришел домой после целого дня с ней. Вспомнил, как невольные слезы застилали взор, когда ей пришлось уехать, когда все, что он мог сделать, это ей написать. Или позвонить.  
Ох, что это были за разговоры! Они могли болтать о пустяках часами напролет, смеяться и плакать, и никому не было стыдно или неловко. Он забалтывал ее, она засыпала и бормотала ответы сонно, иногда говоря невпопад.

Потом они стали ссориться. Ссорились с пылом, чуть ли не дрались, она всегда спрашивала тихо, он кричал и плакал. Это разрывало ей сердце, но сделать так, чтобы вновь стать ближе, она не могла. Так уж получилось, что желания одного человека не всегда совпадают с желаниями другого, поэтому если ты от всей души чего-то желаешь, этого может быть просто недостаточно.

Вскоре ее вина переросла в гнев. Она не понимала, за что виновата, почему это повторяется каждый раз, пыталась выяснить, не повторять ошибок, но все происходило снова и снова. Они ссорились, договаривались так больше не делать, снова ссорились, порочный круг из слез и криков никак не хотел разорваться. Закрадывалась мысль, что если они разойдутся, то эта пытка наконец-то прекратится. Думать об этом было страшно тогда, это внушало какой-то страх и сейчас, но теперь казалось, что другого выхода уже нет. Они оба слишком устали. И сейчас она вдруг внезапно осознала, что ей нужно делать.  
Она отмерла, распрямила спину, впервые за несколько дней взглянула на него. Ничего не шевельнулось в ее сердце, ничем не отозвались в ее мозгу знакомые черты. Ни восторга, ни тепла, ни симпатии, ни гнева. Ничего.

Он почувствовал шевеление рядом и повернул голову, безразлично смотря ей в глаза. Она была уставшей. Он словно взглянул на нее с нового угла.

Симпатичная, как раньше, вроде та же, но он теперь абсолютно другой.  
Оба поняли друг друга без слов, пожалуй, это единственное, что осталось от их прежней связи. Он не шевельнулся, когда она медленно поднялась и пошагала к выходу из комнаты на затекших от долгого сидения ногах. Она ступала мягко, ее почти не было слышно.

Что-то зашевелилось в прихожей, зашуршала и зазвенела ее кожаная куртка, звякнули ключи в ее руке, ее шаги стало слышно больше, она, очевидно, обулась. Свет она не включала, кажется, он горел еще с их последней ссоры пару дней назад. Сейчас она еле слышно щелкнула выключателем, так, что квартира наконец осталась в полной темноте.  
Дверь за ней негромко закрылась.


End file.
